Katy knows what's up
by bazil99
Summary: When he touched you in the background, it broke me, I broke down. I didn't know love could hurt this way... It may sound dramatic, but it's all in Aubrey's head. MITCHSEN ONE SHOT!


**AN : I don't know what it is, but I always ship two characters who clash, and Mitchsen is no exception.**

 **Based on the song 'Background' by Barcelona.**

* * *

Aubrey sat at the bar on her own, watching the see of show choirs dancing together, laughing. As much as Chloe had begged her to join in, Aubrey wasn't in the mood to party, especially when the only person she would want to dance with already has a partner. She watched the couple from her seat as she sipped her drink. They weren't really dancing like a couple, just jumping around together, but Beca a smile on her face, so Aubrey didn't have much to be relieved about.

 _Late one night, I was out drinking  
Stepped inside a bar on your street and  
Saw you there, what were you thinking?  
Who is he, and why are you dancing?_

She wasn't sure why she liked Beca so much. They were constantly at each other's throats, and the blonde really did find her annoying. But, you can't chose who you like, and though Aubrey had tried, this crush wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The two of them had gotten quite close over the past month, and that didn't really help with the blonde's undeniable toner for Beca.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" Aubrey looked up to see Beca stood with an amused smirk on her face. Aubrey must have zoned out during the chorus, because she didn't know that the two had stopped dancing.

Aubrey shrugged, "Nothing. Just bored."

"Well, maybe you wouldn't be as bored if you actually danced. I mean, this is a party. Not just any party, my party. Why did you come if you weren't going to dance?" Beca raised an eyebrow waiting for a response. Aubrey just shrugged again. "Oh for the love of God, come on, dance with me? It's the least you could do since I basically won us the ICCAs." Beca ordered, pulling the blonde to her feet.

 _Sh-sh-shivering cold, I brought you in_  
 _Said you wanted true love, you wanna to start again_  
 _I helped you fly, I set you free.  
_ _Brought you back to life, how could you turn on me?_

"What? NO! Beca go and dance with your boyfriend, surely he wants to dance with you, not for you to dance with me."

Beca gave a look. "Okay, Jesse is not my boyfriend. What gave you that idea?"

"You kissed him last month after the finals."

Beca groaned, so many people had said this and she was getting tired of clarifying. " _He_ kissed _me._ Besides, why do you care if he is or not?"

Aubrey just gave a look and Beca immediately understood. "Oh. Seriously? Me?" Aubrey just nodded, completely mortified with the situation. "Well then, all the more reason for you to dance with me, right?"

"Wait, what? No it's not. You're not supposed to say that unless you like someone back." Aubrey protested.

 _I'm not your first, you're not my last  
And though it hurts, I know that it will pass._

"What makes you think I don't like you back?"

Aubrey's breath hitched as Beca stepped closer.

The tables had turned now, as Jesse watched the encounter from the other side of the room. Donald, who was also watching the two women, gave him a pat on the back. "You win some, you lose some."

 _He pulled you closer, in the background  
It broke me, I broke down  
I didn't know love could hurt this way  
How could you cheat on my heart  
I need to know._

"Why would you? We've done nothing but argue since we met." Aubrey whispered.

Beca chuckled, "And yet you're managed to like me. So why can't I like you? Now, will you shut up and dance with me?" She asked again as the next song played. 'I Kissed a Girl', how appropriate. Well, almost. Beca chuckled again, and quickly pulled Aubrey into a soft kiss.

"Um, what was that for?" Aubrey breathed.

"Well, if Katy Perry says she likes it then it must be good." She retorted, dragging Aubrey onto the dance floor.

 **AN : If you haven't heard the song before go and listen to it. NOW. Oh, and I didn't proof read this, so I apologise for any mistakes.**


End file.
